James' Letter from Camp Wilderwood
by NeverLander852
Summary: King Roland and Queen Miranda get the kids' letters from Camp Wilderwood. So when Roland reads James' letter, What do you think? Will he be pleased or peeved about what had happened with James, Wendell, and the flag? This is my first Sofia the First fanfic. Also, I'm gonna inform you one thing: I do not own Sofia the First.


**James' Letter from Camp Wilderwood**

King Roland and Queen Miranda get the kids' letters from Camp Wilderwood. So when Roland reads James' letter to hear how James was settling in to camp, What do you think? Will he be pleased or peeved about what had happened with James, Wendell, and the flag?

 **Note:** This is my first _Sofia the First_ fanfic.

Also, I'm gonna inform you one thing: I do not own _Sofia the First._

* * *

It all began in Enchancia castle one sunny day.

Baileywick came in with the morning post for the castle.

"Ah, Balieywick." King Roland said. "Any new mail?

"Well, your majesty, I've just got the first few letters and royal announcements, and these three are from Sofia, James and Amber, from Camp Wilderwood."he said, producing 3 letters from the mail bag.

King Roland grinned. "Ah, I wonder if the kids have been settling in to Camp Wilderwood."

* * *

Later, after breakfast, Queen Miranda and King Roland were busy reading Sofia and Amber's letters. They were amazed and glad to hear how they'd been settling in.

Then Roland got James' letter, opened it, and started reading.

 _ **'Dear mom and dad...'**_

 _'You were right. Camp Wilderwood is amazing. I was quite unhappy when I came here for the first time, but before long, I've ended up having a good time.'_

"I guess James didn't know why he was so worried, Rollie." Miranda said. "You're right." Roland said. He read on.

 _'Despite a rocky start, involving some Itching Ivy, it soon got better. Sofia convinced me to stay and like it. I guess she was right. I am so lucky to have her as my sister. She is so kind and helpful.'_

"That is so nice of her, isn't it?" said Miranda.

Roland nodded. "I suspected he'd have trouble with Itching Ivy." Roland said, "I had it once; I had so many itches, it took nearly a whole night bathing in the lake to clear it all off. I even had a severe itch in my-" "Rollie!" Miranda said, quite shocked at what he was saying. Roland's face turned red at that. "Sorry." he said, quite embarrassed. He read on.

 _'We even made a good friend at camp, though... 'friend' isn't what we can describe him, exactly. **Yet.** His name is Wendell Herman Fidget III. We know him a bit... too well. He was the one who stole all our flying horses, including the ones from the school, and all over the kingdom a few weeks ago, but we stopped him, and we saved all the horses. And you should have seen when his mother came and punished him! You should have seen the look on her face!'_

Roland and Miranda's eyes widened. "That explains why all our flying horses went missing a few weeks ago." Roland said. He read on.

 _'He's a good guy, but... to be honest, we can't trust him... **much.** He reminds me too much of Miss Nettle, so me, Sofia, and Amber will be keeping a close eye on him from now on. He'd **better** not betray us.'_

Roland gaped. it reminded him of Sasha, who was Miss Nettle in disguise [ _before she changed her ways in_ **Olaf & the Tale of Miss Nettle**]. "I guess James might be right. Just like Sofia was right about Sasha being someone bad." he said. he read on.

 _'In fact, Dad, I... have a confession to make. On the day of the InterCamp competition, where we raced Squires Vaughan and Vance, from the Junior Knights, the same ones that Sofia and Hugo beat in the Flying Crown championship at school, and their camp, me and Wendell planned to escape from the camp and get home. We were so desperate to make sure the plan would work we...'_

There was a pause. Roland and Miranda looked uneasily at each other.

 _'...stole the camp flag, and used it as a sail for our raft.'_

Roland gasped. "I can't believe he did that." he said, shocked, and a bit angry. "Why would he do something like that?" Miranda said, shocked as well.

 _'Marty and Maple, the camp counselors, weren't too upset about the camp flag going missing, but Marty told me and Wendell that next time we wanted to use the flag, we should ask.'_

Roland stared at the letter. He looked quite stern, as did Miranda. "I might have known that would happen." Roland said sternly.

 _'All in all, I was wrong; Camp Wilderwood **is** a great place. I just wish I'd realized that earlier. I hope you write back to us, and tell Baileywick I miss him too.'_

 _ **'Love, James.'**_

Roland and Miranda stared at the letter. Roland looked stern, but then softened. "Miranda," he said, "Yes, Rollie?" Miranda said. "Ask Baileywick to prepare me some tea, and bring it to my office. I have some letters to send to Camp Wilderwood." "Right away, Rollie." Miranda said, and then she left.

So after lunch, Roland went to his office and wrote some letters...

* * *

 **SOME DAYS LATER, AT CAMP WILDERWOOD...**

The mail carriage came by with the mail for the Camp.

"I've got letters for James, Amber, and Sofia!" Maple called. "James, Amber, and Sofia!"

James came by and collected his, Wendell's, Sofia's and Amber's letters from her, and came to where Sofia, Amber and Wendell were, outside the Mess Hall.

"Dad's wrote to us from home!" he told Sofia and Amber, as he handed them and Wendell their letters.

Wendell quickly opened his letter and read it, and watched as Sofia and Amber read their letters from their father.

Then Sofia said, "James, what does it say on your letter from Dad?"

"Well, I'll tell you." James said. Sofia and Amber sat down to listen to the letter Roland had written to James. None of them noticed that Wendell had silently slipped away.

James read the letter aloud.

 _ **'Dear James...'**_

 _'I am glad to hear that you have been settling in to Camp Wilderwood. I knew you'd be having fun as soon as you got there. I was intrigued to hear about the 'Itching Ivy' incident. On my first day at Camp Wilderwood, I fell into some Itching Ivy; and I had so many itches, it took nearly the whole of the night bathing in the lake to clear it all off. I even heard about your... **friend** , that you met. I wasn't happy to hear from his parents about what he did to all our flying horses, even if he wanted them for his birthday, but I'm glad that you stopped him, and I'm even more glad to hear that you made a new friend, even though I know you can't trust him... **yet.** I know he did bad things, but he is only a good person, at times. However, I did hear about you and Wendell stealing the flag of the camp. I suspected as much, but I'm not angry that you did it. I have a confession to make about it as well: On my first day, I was homesick, like you, and I planned to use the camp flag to escape too. I did the same thing you did, but when I was sailing, I went down a rocky river and got shipwrecked, but I used the flag to signal the counselors to come and help me. There were glad I was safe, but quite unhappy that I took the flag without asking, and told me that next time I wanted to use the flag, I should ask. But I learnt a good lesson that day, and I hope that you did as well. I am very glad to see that you like the camp, and me and Miranda are looking forward to seeing you at the end of the summer. And Baileywick says he's missed you quite a bit, even though he doesn't show it, at least, not in front of us.'_

 ** _'From King Roland II, aka, Dad.'_**

James, Sofia, and Amber stared at the letter. "I guess I was wrong." James said. "Camp Wilderwood **is** a great place. I just wish I'd realized that earlier." "I told you it'd get better." Sofia said. "And Wendell is a good friend too." "Yes," Amber said. "But," she added sternly, "I  still don't trust him, especially after he kidnapped Saffron." "Me neither." James said firmly.

"Well," Sofia said, "he did say he was sorry, didn't you Wendell?" She noticed Wendell was not there. "Wendell?"

"Wendell?" said James, looking around. "I don't see him anywhere."

* * *

Later, at lunch time, Sofia, James and Amber were surprised to see Wendell was already at the table. "Wendell?" Amber said. "Oh, there you are!" Wendell said. "I didn't hear you coming." "Where _were_ you?" James asked.

"I... had... an important meeting." Wendell said. "It was **very** important." he added. Sofia, James, and Amber stared. "Well, alright." James said. As they settled down to lunch, Amber looked at Wendell. "You'd better not trick us." she said firmly. "Of course I won't." he said. But as he, Sofia, James, and Amber settled down to lunch, none of them noticed that Wendell had his fingers crossed behind his back...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

To be honest, I don't trust Wendell at all, even if he has reformed. I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on him if he appears in the tv series again. If Sofia, James, and Amber ain't careful, he's gonna pull a 'Penelope' on them! If you wanna know, 'pulling a Penelope' is my new meaning of 'betrayal'.

Why? because Penelope betrayed Bentley in _Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time_ , by working for Le Paradox. I was quite shocked to see her as 'The Black Knight'.

So anyway, I wondered if James ever did write a letter to his parents about what happened after the episode's events, so I thought I'd write a fanfic on it.

I hope you like it!

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
